


Blue Hydrangeas

by vacuumthevoid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuumthevoid/pseuds/vacuumthevoid
Summary: A Mob!AU in which Loki is a prostitute and Thor is a mobster who deals with drugs and weapons, Thor comes across Loki and they find something together that they can't ignore.





	1. The Streets

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU they are not brothers! Sorry it just couldn't work with this :(  
> This idea was created on my tumblr- lokisthunderhubby  
> This is only the first chapter and I do intend on continuing.

The clicking of the heels echoed on the pavement. Just another Saturday night. Being picked up on the corner, fucked, beaten a bit, then dropped off a half hour later. He’d only been working for a few hours but he had just finished with his fifth client. He walked into the back of the brick building just a street down from where he was dropped off. It was dimly lit and filled with smoke. Girls and guys sitting around, dazed and hungry. Loki’s eyes scanned over to the table where his boss sat, counting money and ignoring the needs of his employees. 

“Here’s two-fifty from the last five douchebags.” Thanos didn’t even look up. He took the $250 and continued counting. 

“Get back out there. I need you to get fifteen more clients tonight.” He stated.

“What? No, you said ten clients a night, now you’re upping it to twenty that’s insane. I’ll collapse by four A.M.” That got Thanos to look up. Disobeying his order, just, wasn’t in his budget. 

“Loki.” He stood up.

“I don’t care if you have to crawl back in here by the time you get those next fifteen clients, just get them.  _ Or _ you can get out. Back on the streets where I found you.” He stood in front of Loki, his hands bawled in fists ready to really get his message through if Loki decided to bring out his attitude. But he said nothing, just rolled his eyes and walked out. There was no use in arguing with Thanos. It was his way, a beating then his way, or you leave. And Loki wasn’t about to live on the streets again. 

He stood by the corner, leaning on a brick wall, just trying to steady an oncoming headache. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before he heard a car approach the curb. Heels clicked toward the car and without opening his eyes he knew the car must've looked expensive. He looked ahead of him to see one girl standing by the front drivers side window and a guy and a girl standing by the passenger side window. The passenger side window rolled down and the others parted from the car, one nodded his head toward Loki and Loki stepped forward. He bent over and leaned on the car so he could talk with the man behind the wheel. He was secretly shocked to see him. He looked nothing like his normal clients looked. He was young and he was fit, extremely handsome, beautiful even. 

“How much do you charge?” 

“Fifty.” Loki answered.

“Really? Just fifty for a beaut like you?” He smiled and Loki wanted to smile back. He just had an aura that Loki attached to but, he distanced himself from it immediately.

“Unfortunate isn’t it?” He joked, without a change in expression.

“What do you do, doll?”

“Everything and for extra cash I’ll do a little more”He heard a chuckle from the man and a click from the door unlocking. He opened the door and slid in, they slipped away from that block and Loki really did wish he never had to go back. Everytime he got to drive away he wished he didn’t have to go back to see those people starving to death and Thanos’s cruelty.

“Where are we doing this?” Loki asked.

“I’ve got a hotel room, rather do it there than in the back of here.”

Loki nodded. The car was a bit too small for that. He looked over toward the man driving and he could see from the emblem on the steering wheel that this was a Lamborghini. 

_ ‘Could’ve upped my pricing and this guy wouldn’t have even though twice about it.’ _ He was pulled from his thoughts when light flashed through the car and he could really catch a glimpse of the driver. The street lights they drove under illuminated the front seats through the windshield. He was in a black button up, with the sleeves rolled up. He had tattoos all over his arms and a gold watch on his wrist. His hands were big, well his arms were big too. He was muscular, and handsome from what Loki could see of his face.

They arrived at the hotel and it felt like people there were waiting for this guy to get back. They had everything ready for him. Loki followed him to the room and it felt like he had entered a palace, the room was huge and beautifully decorated. Loki looked around until he heard a clink of keys and a phone being placed on a table. Loki looked at the man completely for the first time. He was built, muscular, broad shoulders and a gorgeous face, his eyes were deep and blue. Loki could get lost in them, but then he remembered his job. He led him to the bed and  the client climbed on top of Loki, his movements weren’t harsh and quick, he had no intention to hurt Loki, which was a first from any of his clients. Their lips met and the night washed away in the same old routine. Loki was surprised when he caught himself enjoying this particular fucking. The client wasn’t overly rough and didn’t ignore the fact that Loki was a human. They didn’t stop until early in the morning. Loki sat up in the bed and stopped for a moment just to steady himself before going to grab his clothes, but the blonde man sat up as well and placed a hand on his arm. Loki didn’t feel the reflex to pull away. Somehow he knew he wasn’t going to be hurt by this man, he turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder.

“About that little bit more, spend the night.” Loki was about to protest but before he could he was offered more money than what would've won him over.

“A thousand dollars just to spend the night.” Loki’s vision of an angry Thanos fizzled out of his mind at the sound of a thousand dollars.

“Fine. But I need to be back in the morning.” He should’ve declined. Just said no and went back but he couldn’t say no to this client. There was something about him that drew Loki in. He wanted to stay. He crawled back in the bed besides him and felt a strong arm wrap around him. 

_ ‘Maybe he’s just lonely. plus...staying in a nice bed like this for one night is worth all the beatings Thanos can sponge out.’ _ His head filled with thoughts to try and stop one question from crossing his lips. 

“What’s your name?”

“Thor, and yours?” 

“Loki.”


	2. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains gun violence! This is a warning!

Rays of sunlight bled through the waving curtains and washed over the bed. Dark brows furrowed as Loki shuffled awake. He rubbed his face and sat up. He then opened his eyes before a panic set over his mind. If he isn’t back to Thanos within the hour he’ll have his goons out looking for him and he’ll be dragged back with more than a few scrapes.That is if he already doesn’t have people out looking for him.

“Fuck”

He looked around the room and the bed was empty. The client was gone, Loki wasn’t even thinking about his pay he just needed to get back to Thanos. He began gathering his clothes and getting dressed. He slipped his small shorts on and his tank top before hearing the door open. His eyes dragged over to Thor who looked like he had showered and dressed. 

_ ‘He must’ve been up for awhile.’ _

“I have to get back.” Loki stated.

“Want some coffee first?” Thor offered, his expression gentle. He wasn’t in a rush to kick Loki to the curb. 

“If I’m not back soon my boss w-”

“Your pimp.” Loki’s eyes looked down from Thor’s face to his shoes.

“He’ll be.. well angry to say the least, I’ve already been away for too long. He’ll think I tried to run away again.”

“Again?” Thor questioned, picking up a coffee pot from a metal tray on a small table near the entrance of the hotel room. He poured two cups and brought one over to Loki. 

“Well yeah, don’t  _ really _ wanna be doing what I’m doing.” He hesitantly took the cup from Thor and took a sip. It was bitter but it was good.

“I appreciate this, but I have to go.”

“Why not get away from that for one day.” Thor asked.

Loki chuckled.

“If I could I would. Listen, if you don’t bring me back I’ll just walk back,okay?” Loki slipped on his shoes and stood up.

“Stubborn, I’ll drive you back no worries.” Thor smiled and began leading Loki out of the room and out of the hotel. Loki’s eyes trailed up and down Thor, he was handsome and fit. He was gentle and charming.They slipped into his car and Loki couldn’t help but asking,

“You don’t look like the kind of guy who goes for prostitutes.” Thor looked at him a little confused before understanding. He chuckled as he started the car.

“What type of guy normally goes for prostitutes here?”

“The ugly, drunk type.” Loki stated as his eyes shifted to the window. And again his mind began drifting, wishing he were free to not go back.Thanos threatens to kick him out onto the streets but Loki knows Thanos would never. He brings in most of the clients, most of the income. Thanos would never willingly let Loki go. Thor’s eyes looked over to Loki for a second before locking back on the road.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-four.”

“You could be doing so much better than this.” Loki stayed silent for a minute. He didn’t like thinking of the better things he could be doing, because he was stuck here, working the corner, fucking random men and barely even getting fed. He hated thinking of better because he was trapped  _ here _ .

“And what do you do?” Loki asked defensively.

“Business, trade.”

“Nice job, nice car, you’re not bad looking. Why go to a hooker? You could probably just go to a bar downtown and have ten guys walking up to you the minute you walk in the door.” Loki asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

“Believe it or not but my intention last night wasn’t to seek out some hooker. I was driving past and saw you and I had to stop.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“You’re odd, you know that right?” That pulled a laugh from the driver. 

“You asked.” He smiled as he pulled up to the curb. He reached in his wallet and handed Loki the thousand dollars. 

“Do you work every night?” He asked. Loki looked at him and his green eyes met Thor’s deep blue eyes, he nodded.

“Yeah, I do.” 

“I’ll be back then.” Thor stated before watching Loki get out. He sped off down the empty street and Loki began to slow his pace toward the building. His panic returned at the thought of Thanos. A girl came out of the building and once she saw him she ran towards him.

“Loki, thank god you’re back. Where were you-Oh nevermind, look, he’s mad, really mad.” Loki nodded before lifting his head sternly and began walking toward the building. 

“If I’m gonna get beat , might as well get it over with.” He walked through the door and saw him, Thanos’s head snapped toward him immediately. He began stomping towards him and before Loki could even open his mouth Thanos had grabbed his neck and pushed him back slightly.

“Where the hell have you been? What? Decided because I upped the amount of clients you decided to slip away for the night?” He threw him back before turning towards the other workers, who immediately turned their heads away from the scene. Thanos turned back toward Loki who was steadying himself. 

“I’ve got people out looking for you right now.” Loki just ignored him and tossed the money in his direction.

“I was out getting that, asshole. A thousand dollars, that’s what you wanted, ri-”  A clap echoed the room as Thanos’s hand swiped across Loki’s face. His pale skin quickly reddening. Loki looked back up at Thanos, emotionless. He had dealt with this before. The room was silent. 

-

The next month passed by as it normally did. And the next as well. But then he came back. And Loki escaped for a night. Then he’d slip back into routine and a month would pass again, then that same Lamborghini would pull up. It would vanish for a couple months then come back. The more often it came, the less it was for sex. Eventually Loki would smile seeing it pull up. Thor would take him away from that hell hole and they’d spend the night together laughing and talking. A genuine happiness engulfed Loki at the sight of Thor, he brought a new kind of light to his life. Thor's visits grew more often, from every few months to every few weeks to sometimes twice in one week. He’d be gone all night with Thor and go back to Thanos in the morning. The more this happened the less Thanos even bothered with trying to scold him. 

Loki felt unstoppable by Thor’s side.

-

The sports car pulled up to the curb but Loki didn’t wanna get out. He slowly reached for the handle before his head turned to Thor.

“You don’t have to get out. We could drive off right now and you’d never have to see this corner again.” Loki reached his hand up to gently cup Thor’s cheek.

“I’d rather not start a conflict with Thanos’s men.”

“Baby, I’ve got men too. I’d protect you, I’d never let anyone hurt you.” Loki smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before opening the car door and slipping out. He looked toward the building and his eyes widened seeing Thanos walking toward him, he looked furious. Loki almost immediately turned around to slip back in the car but Thanos was quick on him. He grabbed him by a handful of hair and pulled him back onto the concrete before a couple of men walked over to him and picked him up, dragging him back to the building. Loki was kicking and punching them to get them to let go.Thanos walked over to the drivers side window and tapped on it with his knuckle.

Thor opened the window and looked up at Thanos with an impatient expression.

“That’s no way to treat your employees.” He stated.

“I want you to stay the hell away from here. This is a warning. If I see you here again you’ll have to deal with my men. Got it?” Thor chuckled before opening up his center console. He pulled out a small gun and held it up to Thanos, aiming for his head. 

“Let Loki go and you can walk away without one of these bullets ending up between your eyes. Whaddya say?” He threatened nonchalantly. Thanos sighed with aggravation.

“Drop him.” He yelled out to his men. The moment Loki was free of their grasps he ran to the car and slipped in the passenger seat. Once he was safely in the car, Thor pulled the trigger and with a bang Thanos fell to the ground. The gun was placed back in the center console and they began driving away. Loki watched, in shock, out the window before his eyes traveled to Thor. He was driving with one hand and leaning back in his seat. His face was calm, he showed no panic. Loki reached a shaky hand out to hold Thor’s free hand. He intertwined their fingers and he began to relax. He hadn't realized there were tears falling from his eyes until he looked in the side mirror. 

“You okay, baby?”

A smiled spread on Loki’s expression.

“I’m okay.” He gently squeezed Thor’s hand as they sped off toward the hotel.

‘ _ I’m free’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah, Thor aimed for the head.  
> sorry  
> Anyway, I'm very excited to continue this and I'm glad people are enjoying this AU!  
> tumblr: lokisthunderhubby


End file.
